redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyena42
Hi Hyena42, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:51, February 27, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Hyena42! hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? anyways, ifn ya need any help just ask, and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 16:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Check me out Check out my blogs. They are pretty interesting. I'm making a fanfiction book called Soldier story. From Hordmaster2 Update! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower. Do you want me to update you from now on?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Weapons to beasts Would a fox used a pike. Or would chose something else??? --Hordmaster2 14:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) no, I don't think a fox would use a pike, infact, I don't think any villain would use a pike, it's more of a grunt type weapon. Awesome user name! Hyenas are one of my favorite animals! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You should search Hyena on Google images to find a good avatar. BTW, If you ever need any help, don't mind asking me for help. If you want to be my friend, sign under the Friends category on my page. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, I plan on making this like my homebase of wiki's. I will contribute to other wiki's, but this will be priority numero uno. Hyena42, signing off. Language Watch your language please...a partial vulgarity still counts. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I use the "Warlord's Guide..." In me fanfic? As in the actual book? Or should I just get ideas from it? I will credit you...-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you create this? Did you create http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_sQ8TeG2f8? Because the person who posted it was called The Hyene 42, I think. Thornclaw --Why do people hate Harry Potter? 21:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) --SWORDSTALKER!!! 01:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thornclaw, yes I did, and my username on there is TheHyena42. Thanks for watching. Peoples Villian Chack out Peoples Villian You'll like it.